


three choices

by derireo



Series: push and pull [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, HEY I LOVE THEM, Humor, Kissing, Married Couple, No Beta, Sexual Undertones, Slice of Life, nothing happens, oh but theres kissing, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: @riryou_ on twt"what if u went on a date with sylvain but he said some shit like "im gonna glomp you" like would you punch him in the gut or step on his foot with your stiletto heels"(based off the first three answers i saw)
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Series: push and pull [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567558
Kudos: 47





	1. i'd kiss him so soft and sweet

byleth was working on some papers in her father's old office, and the moonlight was dim as it shined through the coloured glass of the room's window.

she was still dressed in her archbishop uniform, and so the weak lighting from behind made her look almost like an ethereal ghost.

sylvain isn't afraid to say that he's in love.

when her husband realised she wasn't going to be joining him in bed anytime soon, sylvain decided to keep her company as she worked well into the night, every now and then brushing stray hairs away from her face when they got in her way.

there was still a lot of work to do in garreg mach, so it wasn't a surprise to sylvain that she had to stay in the monastery while he had to do his own work in fhirdiad.

except he asked dimitri to let him do his work alongside byleth in the monastery, and the royal highness didn't have the heart to say no to his lifelong friend.

"won't you come to bed now, sweetheart?" sylvain pouted from across the desk with his chin digging into his palm, his hair floppy and disheveled from rolling around in bed due to loneliness an hour or two prior. he's been watching byleth sign papers and file documents ever since he entered the office, and he was starting to get even more tired.

byleth didn't let out a sound but only gave him a quick glance from her papers to let him know that she wasn't ready to go yet.

"d'aw, come on, by. it's already so late." he coaxed sweetly and reached out a warm hand to cup the side of her face in his palm to make her loom at him, his thumb lovingly brushing the spot beneath her eye.

he sighed like a fool in love when her gaze focused on him, her eyelashes fluttering slightly as she leaned into the coziness of his hand.

"if you refuse, i'm just gonna have to up and glomp ya." he threatened, though his voice was hushed and the grin he was wearing nearly split his face in half.

byleth's eyebrows raised at the new term, but her usually doe eyes were half-lidded, slowly getting tired as sylvain continued to caress the side of her face with his thumb.

her husband could only send her an expectant look when she didn't give him a verbal response, but instead sighed in resignation, the corners of her mouth twitching into a private smile that made sylvain's breath catch.

she stood up once she put her pen and inkwell away while she slipped the rest of her papers into her desk. her gown flowed behind her so prettily as she walked towards where he was sitting that sylvain had to remind himself to breathe.

"i might just glomp you up anyways." he spoke breathlessly as he fell back into his chair to get a better look at his wife who was staring down at him in amusement, but still did not give him a verbal response.

instead, she leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss, with a hand pressed square to his chest as the other had found itself lightly curling around his neck. the sudden motion made sylvain's throat twitch in surprise causing byleth to smile against his mouth, her fingers catching onto the small buttons of his nightshirt.

sylvain took the chance to nip at the swell of her lower lip when his wife began leaning into him, only for her to pull back with a soft laugh escaping her lips while ignoring his pout. but to make him happy, she continued to press gentle kisses to his mouth, each one full of more love and adoration than the last.

each kiss making his fingertips tingle and him lightheaded.

finally, when she pulled away once more, sylvain felt warm and sleepy, the blush to his cheeks making him look so adorable and sweet to byleth's eyes.

"let's go to bed now, sweetheart." she sang softly, holding out her hand for sylvain to take as he stood from his chair.

she lead them both out of the office and they both made their way up the stairs towards her bedchambers.

she looked back at sylvain once they had entered her room, and she laughed as her husband regained the energy to help her change out of her clothes and into her pajamas.

"glomp?" he said, hopeful.

"if you say that word one more time, sylvain, i'll kill you right where you're standing." she murmured, threat empty as she pulled her husband down by the neck of his nightshirt to kiss the swollen lips on his stupid face.

he sighed, defeated. "fair enough."


	2. i can multitask and do both

"well ain't that a look?" sylvain whistled lowly as he watched his date come down the last step of stairs and into the hallway where he was patiently waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. his grin was amused when byleth gave him a little twirl in her sundress, and quickly caught her when she stumbled in the black heels she wore.

"oopsie daisy." he laughed when she fell into his arms with a soundless gasp, and brought her back to her feet when he was sure she was ready to stand on her own.

the sundress byleth wore was white with pale yellow flowers and had frilly short sleeves – a refreshing change from her dark grey and black attire that she normally wore around the monastery. sylvain wasn't sure what to expect when he heard hilda was going to lend byleth her her fashion expertise, but the floppy sunhat that rest atop her silky mint green hair was a great choice.

thank you, hilda.

the only thing left on her that was so endearingly byleth was the black heels she wore, with the ribbons wrapping around her pretty ankles.

"you can't already be falling for me, by." sylvain exaggerated with a surprised expression crossing over his features, his free hand coming up to clutch at his chest, "our date hasn't even started yet!"

byleth smoothed down her dress with her hands and sent a pointed look towards the redhead while gratefully accepting the flowers he held out for her.

"we are married, sylvain." she deadpanned, and as they walked, immediately handed off the bouquet of flowers to one of the gardeners running around with a bag of seeds and cultivators. "and i know you stole those flowers from the greenhouse."

"byleth! how could you say such a thing?" sylvain gasped while byleth looped her arm with his so that they'd be able to walk in tandem, the gentle _click clack_ of her heels against cobblestone and pavement music to his ears.

"i planted those."

"i bought them!" he argued.

byleth sighed, a smile on her face. "you can't buy flowers at the market, my love." 

sylvain pursed his lips then, and turned his head to the side so he wasn't looking at byleth anymore, his eyes narrowing at nothing as he sulked. he hated when she used nicknames on him. it made him feel tingly.

"love the dress, by the way." he spoke honestly and looked back at his wife to admire the way her dress flowed around her. the way the fabric danced and swayed had sylvain mesmerised, and the small glimpses of her bare thighs whenever the dress lifted up a little too high had the man licking his lips.

"very glompable indeed." he said to himself as he lead his wife towards the gate at the marketplace, nodding at the guard who stood by it once they exited.

a heavy gust of wind flew by them then, and byleth had to hold her hat to her head to prevent it from flying away, her body curling into the side of her husband while he took it like a champ, his eyes squinted. using at least half of his brain, sylvain quickly reached out to hold the hem of his wife's dress down to prevent it from exposing anything dangerous.

everyone at the monastery already knows byleth is a thick woman, but seeing and experiencing it is a whole different story. sylvain is too greedy and possessive to share.

with this thought flying through his head, he sulked against his wife who was still clinging onto him and sighed.

"it is very hard having a three course meal as a wife." he confessed sadly and rest his head atop byleth's hat, his hands on her waist. "i'm gonna hav'ta glomp you up by tonight before someone else does–"

byleth proceeded to gently (?) stomp her heel into sylvain's foot before he could even get the chance to finish his sentence while she reeled back to punch the air out of her husband's lungs with a single fist to his stomach. sylvain couldn't even stumble back from the impact considering his foot was being crushed, and he could only laugh breathlessly with tears in his eyes as the pain spread through his body.

not to be weird or anything, but sylvain thinks he's in love.

"i really hate the shit that comes out of your mouth sometimes." byleth murmured gently as she stepped off of sylvain's foot, the smallest hint of a smile ghosting her lips. she lifted her hands up then to cup her husband's face and used her thumbs to wipe away at the unshed tears in his eyes; an apologetic look on her face.

"i'm sorry." she cooed and gave sylvain a little kiss on his chin as he wrapped his arms around her waist while she clung onto his neck, "i was too harsh."

sylvain pouted and nodded in agreement, "that was a big ouch on my end." but he quickly forgave her anyways, she was just so sweet to him. he gave her a kiss to the nose and sighed in contentment when he felt her fingertips tickle the back of his neck as the wind picked up again.

both byleth and sylvain used a hand to hold her dress down, but the sunhat quickly flew away into the sky, leaving no room for the married couple to react and catch if before it went too far.

it escaped their sights though, and the hat was gone.

"oh, well. the hat was stuffy." byleth shrugged nonchalantly and blinked in surprise when her husband let out a gentle laugh and pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes sparkling in delight.

"hopefully hilda doesn't find it."


	3. bend him over a table

sylvain liked to push byleth's buttons whenever he got the chance. it was something like a hobby to him, and his wife never really seemed to give him the reactions that people like felix or ingrid would give him.

byleth was tame with sylvain when she was alone with him, and put up with all the whims he'd put her through. she was a softie at heart for her husband, but in public she had to make sure she put her foot down so that others wouldn't think she could be easily pushed around.

"why, don't you look yummy tonight?" sylvain wolf-whistled as he watched byleth saunter into their shared bedroom, her hands immediately going up to remove the headpiece that sat in her hair.

byleth grimaced in slight disgust when she turned her head to look at her husband laying in their bed with his arms crossed beneath his head. putting down her headpiece, she toed off the heels she had been wearing for an unspeakable amount of hours as she gave him a reply.

"i wear this every single day, sylvain." she sighed, exasperated. she shook her hair once she put the ornament down on her desk in the corner of the room, and grabbed a high tie that was sitting in one of the drawers, tying her hair up to keep it from her face.

"hey, i was just saying that you are looking _quite _scrumptious this evening." he sat up on the bed with his hands up in defense, the smile on his face playful as he watched his wife struggle to not rip apart the gown she was wearing.

byleth threw a lazy smirk over her shoulder, but her eyes were glaring at him.

"thank you." she shrugged her shoulders as if bashful but went on to tug the gown's cinched waist down her hips in frustration, quietly hoping she didn't snap any threads.

(she did.)

sylvain pouted at the aggravated mood his wife was in and scooted himself to the foot of the bed with a sigh, holding his arms out patiently while he waited for byleth to hang her gown and change into shorts and a tee shirt.

"it's glomp time." sylvain sing songed once byleth trudged into his arms with a sigh, him happily curling his arms around his wife who sat across his lap.

the former mercenary stayed silent for a few minutes as her head tried to wrap around the dumb ass words her husband had uttered, slowly noticing that he was also wearing his outside clothes in their bed.

a few of the first buttons to his blouse were left undone to expose his chest, but she had noticed that the ends of his pants were dirtied with dry mud.

"sylvain." byleth murmured darkly as she scratched the tips of her nails down the centre of his exposed chest, her grin unreadable as she stood up and placed herself between his legs, fingers gripping onto the fabric of his shirt.

her husband could only gulp in fear. (or was it excitement?)

tilted his head up to look at her, sylvain managed to give his wife a sickeningly sweet smile.

"yes, dear?"

quietly, she pulled sylvain up by his shirt and flashed him a crooked grin before using the grip she had on him to throw sylvain around and bend him over the edge of the bed. to keep him in place, she knelt over him, a knee pressed into his back while she dug a hand in his hair to press his cheek into the mattress.

"i am going to beat you to a pulp." she said, curt, and let sylvain groan for a bit. it wasn't too hard of a position to get out of considering byleth chose not to take his arms hostage as well, but sylvain couldn't help but sigh dreamily as his wife tugged his head back to get a response out of him.

sylvain sighed.

"ugh. you are _so_ sexy." he smiled. "has anyone ever told you that?"

byleth looked down at him with mock scorn in her eyes causing sylvain to grin even wider than he was now.

she moved her knee up so that she was putting all of her weight into the spot between his shoulders, and he let out a breathless chuckle and a quiet _ouch_.

"yes. claude, actually." byleth hummed, monotone. "he said 'noo, don't stab me, ur so sexy, aha..'"

sylvain buried his face into the mattress to muffle his laughter.

byleth clicked her tongue with a slight upward tilt to her lips, but turned sylvain's head so that his cheek was pressed into the mattress again.

"hope you've got enough gold for your funeral."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a table but close enough


End file.
